(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the design rule of semiconductor devices has been reduced, the width of a gate electrode has also decreased. In addition, in order to reduce the resistance of the gate electrode, the thickness of the gate electrode has increased.
A pocket region may be formed under the gate electrode for preventing a punch-through phenomenon due to the width reduction of the gate electrode. In order to form a pocket region under the gate electrode, a pocket ion implantation process is performed by tilting the direction of an ion beam. However, the space between the gate electrodes is narrow, so the pocket ion implantation in the opposite direction of the tilting direction may not be satisfactorily performed. That is called a shadow effect.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.